


Complementary

by AmyArachne



Series: Snippets [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, GTAV AU, Hacker!Gavin, Hitman!Ryan, Holy shit. All right., M/M, This is my first time posting, and my first time in this fandom, and my first time in this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyArachne/pseuds/AmyArachne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GTAV Au. A view on the relationship of Ryan and Gavin. Gavin is a hacker known as Vav, and Ryan Haywood doesn’t need a codename to be terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complementary

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The best part of them, according to Gavin, was that no matter where they went, when they were together they were known. Feared. 

It wasn't uncommon to hear Ryan’s name whispered in seedy bars, back alleys, where hundreds of thousands of dollars of dirty money changed hands. Where drugs were shoved by the kilo into the backs of old delivery trucks. The sort of place one would expect to hire a contract killer with an impeccable record. Ryan’s name was spoken like a promise, used like a threat, just as poignant as drawing a knife or forfeiting your hand. 

His phone number (whichever one he was using at the time) was passed around on slips of paper, on stained bar napkins. The calls never lasted long, followed the normal procedure. They provided a name and a preferred method if they had one and the smooth, cool voice that always picked up gave a price. Half up front, half afterwards. If you didn't pay, well, Ryan had no problems lessening his less than trustworthy clientele. 

Haywood was the sort of name logged into FBI databases, scratched into the panels of bathroom stalls, the sort of name associated with the pull of a trigger and an extra tally on the body count. 

Gavin Free, on the other hand, was a name few people used and fewer people believed to be an actual name. Vav was generally the name people used when referring to the hyperactive, quick fingered Brit that spent most of his day bent over a keyboard. The sort of people who spoke of him were posh, chalices of wine and shined shoes. Who wouldn't go near any of the aforementioned bars, who much rather would recline in their million dollar estates and have their business taken care of with a few typed words. 

Gavin didn't work with phone numbers, that wasn't his image. An email, an online address, where the rich and pompous could send their problems and the intended solution. Twenty two year old heiress wanted to get into her trust fund early? For a quarter of its contents, Vav would gladly oblige. A look into all the online activities of a potentially embezzling business partner? One tenth of the stocks in your company will have you everything you’d like to know, and often more. 

A few hours clicking into his keyboard and he could know the most intimate details of your life, peels your identity from your screen and give it like a gift. He was good at that. As good as Ryan was with a gun. His own form of control, instead of the calm voice at the other end of a phone, was the few lines of virtual text that would appear when he wanted them to and not a moment more. 

Gavin hid his identity with a screen name, behind embedded code and endless lines of 0s and 1s. Ryan shared his face, his name freely, but was untouchable as anything with the best aim on this side of the equator and an impeccable skill at leaving behind no trace of his presence. Forensic or virtual. 

Gavin loved it, their duality, their differences, the fact that their black and white complimented each other so beautifully. That because they were on such opposite ends of the spectrum, there was not a single time that their names appeared together on any official file. They were anonymous in their partnership. 

~~~

Ryan Haywood is not a particularly talkative sort of guy, quiet for the most part when left to his own devices, but if prompted he might tell you that he disagrees. The beauty of them is not in their differences, he’d argue in the same flat, slightly intimidating monotone he always adopted around probing, nonthreatening strangers, but in how well they fit.  
Not only physically, though given the chance, Ryan might write odes to the way Gavin’s slim frame fits so well into his own. How easy it is to fling an arm around his shoulder, or a hand to the small of his back. 

No, Ryan see their similarity in how the world sees them. Whether it be in mansions or alleys, their respective names held power. In the cases that they worked together, they took steps to make sure their personal association was hidden. But the wide eyes, the pause of breath, the hesitation that their presence created was unanimous. Whether it was a monitor going black, a few lines of text from Gavin’s clever fingers popping up, signed with the simple V he was known for, or the bead of a sniper rifle, on the more dramatic of moments where Ryan would step out of the shadows, it was the same. A bead of sweat, a pause in movement, it was fear. 

Guns and brute strength were something that had inspired fear since forever, the coldness of a killer’s smile, the steady hand on a gun was guaranteed for that pause of life and death. It probably spoke of just how fucked Gavin was that he got off on it. Gavin rarely dealt in life and death, he dealt in numbers, but Ryan had known men who’d rather swallow a bullet than give their bank account number. 

In this day and age, money was sometimes worth more than life. And with the big wide web being Gavin’s playground, he held the power there.  
They were similar, so painfully identical in what they inspired, the fear they created, the power they held. Ryan loved it. 

Loved Gavin. 

And god forbid anyone got between them, because just because Gavin didn’t often deal in death didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to use some of his hard earned money to hire people who would. Anyone who tried to double cross Haywood usually found themselves at the mercy of mercenaries within a few hours. They bank accounts frozen, their power turned off, their files brought to the forefront of FBI wanted lists. 

That isn’t to say that the sentiment isn’t returned. It was once, only once, that Gavin was backhacked. Only once he was traced, and taken from his apartment to be interrogated. It had taken four hours for Ryan to find him. And another two after that to make his way through the warehouse, slaughtering everyone he came across. He found Gavin, tied to a chair, bleeding from his lip, and giggling madly. He had warned them after all, that his Ryan was coming. And sure enough, with a couple minor wounds of his own, Ryan carried Gavin out of there. 

They weren’t stupid, knew they couldn’t do this forever, knew calculated risks and elaborate planning could only go so far. But they had their plans, their stashes of cash. So when the day came that the risk was too great, that the cover was blown, they could vanish. Spend the rest of their lives curled up with each other on some island with a view (and high speed internet). But for now, right at this moment, they were happy with their opposites, with their similarities. Gavin’s torso still fit neatly into the broad planes on Ryan’s chest, and the end never seemed so unimportant.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on to this site... I hope it takes well. I recently discovered this fandom and absolutely fell in love with this verse and this pairing. Let me know if you like it, I'm thinking about adding more. 
> 
> You can find me at theonlyheir.tumblr.com


End file.
